disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy of the Vampire
Candy of the Vampire 'is the 23rd episode of Season 9. Summary A new candy factory has opened and is releasing new gummy candy called Fang-tastic Fruities, but at nighttime, everyone including Amaya turns into vampires after eating the candy and it's up to the boys to save their friends and all the residents before midnight comes and everyone stays as vampires forever! Plot The episode begins with Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia sitting around at the castle in Sofia's bedroom feeling bored because Disney Junior Town's candy factory shut down. As everyone sighs, Sofia turns on her laptop so they can watch the news. On the news, some new reporters giving a special news report about a new candy factory opening in Disney Junior Town. Coming out of the factory was a man with a cape and fang-like teeth, who was named Mr. Sweet Fang. He announces that he will be opening his factory today and will be giving out his new candy to celebrate the opening. After closing her laptop, Sofia and her friends have decided to go to the new factory to get the new candy but Greg and Cubby are not so sure if they could come along. However, they decide to come along just to make their friends happy. Later, everyone was outside of the factory when Mr. Sweet Fang comes out with his candy in his arms and starts tossing some out to the crowd just as the eight friends arrived to retrieve it as well. After getting their new candy, everyone unwraps and starts chewing it, letting some red jelly out. However, Connor, Greg, Sofia, and Captain Jake were the only ones who didn't eat their candy and decides to put them inside their pockets to save them for later, but Amaya, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully ate their candy too. That night, Mr. Sweet Fang watched from his balcony to watch the full moon rise up into the sky, grinning evilly as he showed his fake fangs that are actually real! The next morning, Connor, Greg, Captain Jake, and Sofia noticed that all the students and teachers at school are acting a bit sleepy. Even Amaya can't seem to stay awake the whole class. After school, they go to Sofia's castle to watch the news on her laptop when they heard news about some vampires roaming around last night. So they decide to become the PJ Masks at night to find out where the vampires are coming from and put a stop to them. After they transformed, the boys went to the headquarters but then they discovered that Owlette isn't with them. Catboy fears that Amaya might still be at home sleeping, and with all the vampires roaming about, she's not safe for long. Worriedly, he chooses the Cat Car to get to her house and the three PJ Mask boys hopped onto the Cat Car and rode quickly to the grocery store to get some garlic in case any vampires are around and then drove to Amaya's house while Catboy uses his super cat ears to make sure that no vampires are around. After they arrived at her house, Catboy tells Fish Boy and Gekko to wait in the Cat Car and be on the look out for any vampires while he goes inside to find Amaya and make sure she's okay. Cat Boy walks into her dark bedroom, but he only finds her pajamas lying on her bed and there was no sign of Amaya. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice behind him and as Cat Boy turned he soon recognized that the voice was coming from other than... Amaya! However, when he came up to her and asks if she's okay, Catboy noticed that Amaya was in some kind of trance. She then says that the "master" summons him and Catboy asks what master she is talking about. Just then, a tall and slender shadow shrouded behind them and Catboy turns to see Mr. Sweet Fang -or rather his real name, Count Slender Fang- who was the one who got his friend hypnotized. With a snap of his fingers, Amaya fainted right behind Catboy and he turns to her sleeping body. He angrily asks the vampire what he has done to her as Slender Fang explains to him that she is just in her little world thanks to a "little treatment" that he gave her. Now it was Catboy's turn to have the same treatment as the elder vampire pulled out the Fang-stastic Fruity candy from his pocket, then opens his mouth to bare his fangs at Catboy. But faster than lightning, Catboy escaped his sharp teeth, then he grabbed Amaya and her pajamas, and Sofia carried her away from the vampire before he could bite any of them and got onto the Cat Car to drive away from him. After driving away from Slender Fang, Catboy comforts the unconscious Amaya and tells her that everything's going to be okay now that he's got her. Suddenly, Amaya woke up but Gekko and Fish Boy noticed that she now has vampire fangs! Gekko shouts to Cat Boy to watch out for her fangs. He quickly stopped the Cat Car and jumped out of his seat to get away from her before she bit him! Angered, Amaya turns into a bat to swarm around him but Catboy shooed her and then swat her away onto a lamppost as she turned back into her human form. Luckily, Catboy got back into the Cat Car and he and the boys drove away from the vampire Amaya, who woke up from her knockout. Once again she turns into a bat to catch up with them and turns human again to hop on the hood of the Cat Car to block Catboy's view. He started to have trouble seeing where he was going. So Catboy let Fish Boy drive while he tried not to get bitten. He grabbed Amaya by the wrists and told her to stop and not try to bite him, but she doesn't listen as she is too hungry for his blood. Just then, Gekko began throwing garlic at Amaya to stop her from getting near Catboy's neck, and she hissed and screamed when he kept on throwing the bulbs as she got closer. But before Amaya could bite Catboy, Gekko immediately threw the bulb of garlic into her mouth and she chewed on it, then swallowed the pieces, turning her back into her old self again. After eating the garlic, Amaya fell right into Catboy's arms and woke up again, asking what's going on and why her teeth hurt so much. He says that they'll explain later as he gave Amaya her pajamas and she transforms into Owlette. When she got on the Cat Car, Catboy drove to the beach to get to the Octopod for Kwazii's help. However, they were stopped by some vampires blocking their way. Quickly, the PJ Masks threw some garlic at them and then the vampires ran off, screaming. But as they were getting closer to the beach, more vampires blocked their way and soon they were surrounded by more of them that they had to throw as much garlic as they can without getting bitten. Unfortunately, they were all out of the bulbs of garlic and the vampires were getting closer. Luckily, Cat Boy made the headlights of the Cat Car more brighter that all the vampires scurried away thanks to his learning in Monster-ology class at school. After they finally made it to the beach, Fish Boy makes a big bubble so it can protect his friends when they go underwater even though Owlette and Gekko were having trouble getting Catboy into the bubble since he still has his fear of water, but they managed to get him inside as their friend lead them into the sea and to the Octopod. When they got there, they also find Sofia (who was hiding from her family that are now turned into vampires too) with Kwazii. In the Octopod's library, Kwazii checks a website on his iPad called Vampedia were he reads everything about vampires biting your neck and passing on an infection called Vampire Energy (with a capital E). Not understanding it, Owlette asks how she became a vampire and have the Energy infect her without getting bitten when the Fang-tastic Fruity candy fell out of Catboy's pocket and Pearl the Lothea, Kwazii's starter Terra Monster saw it as she grabs it, then unwrapped it. Kwazii and his friends saw the Lothea eating the candy and tried to stop her, but it was too late! As Pearl ate the candy, she grew little fangs and she became vicious and super hungry for some blood. She jumps on Gekko to bite his neck and suck on it but before she could, Kwazii uses his Marine Arms to take her off of him, then summons a little cage to put and keep her there until he and his friends can find a cure! Captain Jake uses his iDisney phone to scan Pearl and find out what made her into a vampire Lothea. He rips off a piece of paper printed out of the phone and finds out what made the Terra Monster into a vampire: it was the candy that made Pearl go crazy for blood and it was filled with Vampire Energy! So the only way to change her back is to make a vampire antidote. In the kitchen, Kwazii and Sofia worked together to make the antidote while Jake, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko did their best to satisfy vampire Pearl's hunger with some meat that Kwazii brought with his magic. First, the two friends added ten red and white rose petals, then three crosses, five rosaries, one cup of holy water, and finally one drop of fresh blood. Pulling out a piece of paper, Kwazii gives his paw a paper cut and one drop of blood fell from his cut and into the antidote. They then give it a test on Pearl and crossed their fingers to hope that it'll work. Unfortunately, Pearl came out of the antidote but she was still a vampire and began attacking again. Quickly, Kwazii grabs Pearl with his Marine Arms again and placed her back inside the magic cage. The gang knew that they must be missing the final ingredient: garlic! Gekko suggests that they can use some garlic to cure everyone just like it cured Amaya when she was a vampire. However, Kwazii says that Tunip and the Vegimals used up all the garlic yesterday for some garlic bread. Just as they were about to lose hope, Gekko remembers that Mickey and Donald have been growing a lot of garlic at their farm last week and suggests that they should go there and get some. Owlette agrees with her friend but then asks how will they get to the farm without any vampires trying to attack them. Catboy suggest that they can use the Cat Car but thinks that the vampires might spot it. Gekko says that he can use his super gecko camouflage but they all need to get to the farm to get the garlic. Then Captain Jake suggests that they can swim to the farm, but Catboy shivered when he thought about getting wet. Just then, Kwazii gets an idea! He can cast a spell on his friends' teeth to make them into fangs so they can disguise as vampires and blend right in! While Catboy, Fish Boy, and Gekko agree with the plan, Owlette backs away and refuses to have her fangs back because she doesn't want to be a vampire again. Seeing how scared she was, Catboy comes up to her and tells her that everyone's counting on them to save them from being vampires. Although she is still a bit scared, Owlette finally agrees with the plan so she and the boys let Kwazii work on his spell to make their teeth grow. Outside, the PJ Masks (now with vampire fangs) hid behind a tree to see some vampires pass by. Even though Owlette's new fangs are hurting her gums, Catboy tells her that Kwazii's spell is temporarily so they have to hang in there until they get the garlic. Once they were out of their hiding place, they used some ninja moves to go from tree to bush, then another one but just as they were getting closer to Mickey and Donald's farm, Catboy sees Count Slender Fang and two female vampires by his sides coming towards their way! Quickly, the PJ Masks hid in a nearby bush and Catboy peeked through the leaves to see the three vampires sitting at a park table as Slender Fang began to talk. Catboy then uses his super cat ears to hear what the vampire was saying. Listening carefully, he heard Slender saying that when the clock strikes midnight, all the vampires will stay as vampires forever and soon he will be the king of vampires and shroud the whole town into eternal darkness! Gasping, he and his friends got out of their hiding place and sneaked their way to the farm where they find thousands and thousands of garlic grown in the grounds. Quickly, Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to pull all the garlic bulbs out of the ground while the PJ Masks helped him get the rest. After pulling out the last bulb, they held the garlic in their arms when the spell began to wear off and the fangs in their mouths disappeared. Suddenly, two vampires caught them picking some garlic and they turn into bats to get them. However, the PJ Masks managed to escape before they were attacked and they ran back to the Cat Car to get to the beach and back to the Octopod. Later back in the Octopod, Catboy, Gekko, Owlette, and Fish Boy came back with the garlic and handed the pile to Kwazii and Sofia to complete the antidote. While they worked on it, Cat Boy looks up at the clock which says 11: 21pm. It was almost midnight and if the antidote doesn't work soon, Pearl and everyone else in town will be stuck as vampires forever! Finally, Kwazii and Sofia put the garlic in the antidote, and it was finished and ready for another test! Making a red velvet cupcake appear in his paw, Kwazii pours the antidote on the icing and calls Pearl for dessert. When she saw the blood coated cupcake, the Lothea pounced on it and began eating it until her fangs disappeared and she was no longer a vampire! As everyone cheered, Catboy then asks how they'll ever get every vampire in town to drink the antidote before midnight comes. Gekko thinks that they should have a vampire themed soda party, therefore they'll have to drink some soda with the antidote in no time! They dress up as vampires and make a commercial to announce all the vampires to come to the party. Just before all the vampires came to the party, Owlette and Gekko helped Sofia and Kwazii make the drinks and mix them with the antidote while Catboy helped fill some cups and Fish Boy puts some lids and straws on them. As all of the vampires, including Count Slender Fang arrived, everyone was having a great time dancing and eating, but none of the vampires were in the mood for drinking. So Kwazii uses his magic to heat things up and make all the vampires so hot that they'll need to get a drink. As everyone drank their soda, their fangs disappeared and everyone was back to normal just in time before midnight stroke. Up on the building, Count Slender Fang commanded all the vampires, which are now turning back into mortals again, to not drink for that the beverages are filled with the antidote. But all of them where already becoming mortal again as Catboy tells him that it's all over. Then the elder vampire angrily swooped down from the roof to bite his neck. Catboy screams and tried to protect himself but suddenly, Owlette threw a bulb of garlic into Slender Fang's mouth and as he ate it, he screamed and turned into dust. Then he got swept away by a breeze and was never seen again. Owlette helps her friend up as Catboy thanked her for saving him and his blood, then she giggles and says that will be the last time they'll ever see Count Slender Fang. The next morning, Disney Junior Town's candy factory reopens and has invented a new candy: Gummy Crowns! As everyone enjoyed the new candy, Captain Jake jokes that this candy is simply the kind he can sink his teeth into and he and his friends laughed at his joke together. Powers that Kwazii used *Marine Arms (to get Pearl off Greg) *Magic Cage (to keep Pearl in there until he and his friends find a cure) *Petal Storm (to add some red and white rose petals into the antidote) *Appearing Magic (to make some meat appear for Pearl to eat) Trivia *This episode is based on Grin Reaper from Grojband, Werewolf Hairwolf from Fresh Beat Band of Spies, Heart of a Vampire from Matt Hatter Chronicles, and Blood of the Witch from Scream Street. *This episode features Party Animal from Fresh Beat Band of Spies. *Amaya develops Sanguivoriphobia (fear of vampires) Transcript '''Amaya (Narrating): '''Candy of the Vampire. (At Sofia's castle, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia are sitting around at the castle in Sofia's bedroom, feeling bored) '''All: '(sighs) '''Captain Jake: '''This whole town's been so gloomy ever since DJ Town's candy factory shut down. '''Connor: '''You can hear everyone else in town sighing. '''Townsfolk: (all sighing) Sofia: 'Maybe some late breaking news will cheer us up. (opens her laptop and types in her password. Then logs in and clicks on the news icon to open the news whilst Lily Arano was playing Purble Place.) '''News Lady: '''This just in! A new candy factory has opened in town! '''All: '(jerks up with excitement) Wow!!!! (Suddenly, the doors to the factory open and a gothic vampire-like man steps out with sunglasses on) 'Man: '''Greetings, everyvone. Count-er I mean... Mr. Sweet Fang at your service. (bows) '''News Man: '''Mr. Sweet Fang sir. Tell us about when will you be opening your factory and what is this new candy you've been making that's smell so sweet? '''Mr. Sweet Fang: '''Vhy, that's a very good question. I vill be opening my factory today and I'll be handing out my new candies, Fang-tastic Fruities for everyvone! Come and sink your teeth into my sugary gummy sweets before they are all sold out! '''News Man: '''See you all at the factory folks. (The screen on Sofia's laptop turns black as she closes it) '''Izzy: '''Yay hey, no way! A new candy? '''Skully: '''Crackers! This I've gotta see! '''Greg: '''I don't know guys. That guy in the factory looks like a real vampire. '''Cubby: '(stammering) I-I think Greg's got a point. Didn't you see the fangs and the cape he was wearing? '''Captain Jake: '''Ah, don't worry you two. I'm sure he's just in a costume to make him look like one. Let's just go to the new candy factory and try out that candy. '''Sofia, Connor, Amaya, Skully, and Izzy: '''Yeah! (follows Captain Jake out of the room through the doors) '''Greg: (turns to Cubby with a shrug) (The scene changes to the Fang-stastic Fruiti's candy factory, where everyone is waiting outside to get their candy) Everyone: '''(cheers when Mr. Sweet Fang burst through the doors with a hand full of candy) '''Mr. Sweet Fang: '''Velcome, velcome everyvone! (Just behind the crowd, Connor, Greg, Amaya, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia arrived for their candy as well) '''Captain Jake: '''Wow! Everyone sure wants that candy. I just hope there'll be enough for us. (Suddenly, Mr. Sweet Fang appears before them and holds out his hand to give eight pieces of candy to each kid) '''Mr. Sweet Fang: '''Fear not, children. There is plenty more where that came from. (The eight friends take their candy from Mr. Sweet Fang and politely thank him) '''All: '''Thank you so much, Mr. Sweet Fang! (they all leave with their candy) '''Captain Jake: Wow! It sure was nice of Mr. Sweet Fang to lend us his candy, even if the crowd's this big. Greg: Yeah. I can't wait to try my new candy tomorrow after school. I wonder what it might taste like. Amaya: Well, I don't have to figure it out. (unwraps her candy and plops it into her mouth, and then starts chewing on it) Mmm! It tastes like cherries and strawberries blend together! Izzy: (plops the candy into her mouth too and so does Cubby and Skully) Mmm! You're right, Amaya! It doe taste like cherries and strawberries. (turns to Sofia) Hey Sof. Don't you wanna try yours? Sofia: Well, I'll just save mine for tomorrow too. (puts her candy in her pocket) '''Skully: '''Well, not me! (pops the candy into his beak) Mm! Mm! It's delicious! (Everyone laughed as some of them saved their candy while some ate theirs and made their way back home. Later that night at the new candy factory, Mr. Sweet Fang was looking up at the sky with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face) Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Mild Horror Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Scream Street Category:Episodes with Lily Arano Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on books Category:Grojband Category:Matt Hatter Chronicles